


We're Alright

by mariette



Series: It's A Stucky Christmas [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, kisses and snuggles for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get each other Christmas gifts.</p>
<p>Set before Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe wants a Christmas series so here's the beginning of it.

The apartment was freezing. Bucky did everything he could to keep Steve from shaking violently but nothing seemed to be working. They were snuggled together on Bucky’s bed with every single blanket in the house on top of them. The small-framed blond already had two pairs of socks on and an extra shirt. His best friend’s arm tightened around him.  
  
“This one is the worst night, okay? It’s only going to get better from here,” Bucky whispered into his ear. Steve couldn't hear him talking and was instead paying more attention to calming himself down. Bucky tried to get as close to Steve as possible hoping that his body heat would transfer over. He put his hand over the smaller mans and laced their fingers. Steve’s was ice cold but he seemed to relax a bit. In five minutes time the shaking subsided and the blond was finally sleeping. Bucky placed a soft kiss on his friend’s neck.

“There you go, Stevie,” he sighed and fell asleep soon afterwards.

A few weeks later Bucky made sure he was up well before Steve. It was Christmas after all and he wanted to make some breakfast. Steve woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs. He slowly eased his way out of bed and followed the smell. It was chilly in the house but it wasn't unbearable. Bucky was sitting at the small table sipping on his coffee. He was shirtless of course. Steve had no idea how he could bear the cold with no shirt on. But he knew that Bucky was simply showing off. Any chance he could get to show those abs off he would take. Steve would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it even a little. Nothing wrong with enjoying a sight such as that.

“Merry Christmas!” Bucky exclaimed. 

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” Steve gave a side grin and joined the brunette for breakfast. The eggs tasted delicious and they actually warmed him up a little. He noticed Bucky’s eyes on him.

“What?” he asked looking up from his plate.

“I got you something,” he said carefully. Steve put his fork down and stared at him.

“Bucky,” Steve began. Bucky only put his hands up in defense.

“I’m not listening to you lecture about how we need the money. I already spent it first of all. Anyways, it was extra money. The bills are already paid for. Plus, I couldn’t let my best guy go without a Christmas present now could I?” he asked as his smile widened. Steve knew that his friend had everything figured out and that fighting with him would only put him in an unnecessary bad mood.

“Well what is it then?” Steve asked. The taller man stood from the table and went into the bedroom.

“Close your eyes!” he called from the room. The man sighed but did as he was instructed. “Are they closed?” he asked.  
“Yes! Just show me the damn thing!” he fired back becoming very impatient but excited nonetheless.

“Alright, alright, tough guy. I’m coming,” Bucky returned to the table and stood to the side of Steve and faced him. “Open your eyes,” he said. The blond man’s eyes slowly opened to reveal a massive wool blanket in front of him. He smiled largely and looked up at Bucky’s gleaming eyes.

It was hard to find the right words to say. A simple thank you wasn't enough. So he did what he’s always done. He stood and planted a firm kiss on the man’s lips. That surely said enough but of course Bucky craved more. He deepened the kiss until Steve reluctantly pulled away.  
“I love it,” he smiled.

“Figured it would help you keep warmer at night. Course I’m not going to want to stop helping you keep warm any time soon. So don’t go thinking this things going to replace me,” he chuckled.

“I wouldn't dream of it,” the blond replied. He took the blanket from Bucky’s hands and set it on top of the table. “I got you something too,” he confessed.

“You did?” Bucky rose an eyebrow. Steve only nodded at him. “And here you were about to lecture me on spending money,” he smiled. The smaller man stepped away and went into the bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for behind a few pill bottles. Closing his fist over the item he walked back out to his waiting friend.

“Hold out your hand,” Steve said.

“Whatcha gonna do? Hold it?” Bucky teased.

“Shut up and hold it out,” Steve blushed a little. The hand opened and Steve dropped a chain into it. There was a pendant on it. It was bronze and closely resembled a penny in color and size. The design on it was a bit worn out but it could still be seen. It was a star. “I found that on the street. Went out and bought a chain for it and made it into a sort of necklace I guess,” Steve seemed almost a bit embarrassed. As if he thought Bucky wouldn't like it. Bucky’s fingers traced over the small design. He seemed mesmerized by the tiny thing. He grabbed the chain and pulled it over his head. The necklace was perfect and fit nicely between his pectorals.

“Would you look at that, Stevie? A perfect fit!” he seemed genuinely happy to have it. He looked to Steve who was smiling too.

“Figure you’re going to need something to keep you thinking of me,” Steve replied. Bucky pulled the man into a tight hug and lightly kissed the top of his head.

“Truth be told? I never stop thinking about you,” he smiled into Steve’s hair.

“Doesn't hurt to have a little reminder,” Steve said into him. They stood like that for a long while. Just enjoying each other’s company.

“I have to get ready for work,” Bucky pulled away from the hug. He backed away and turned toward the bathroom to take a shower. “You know, you could join me if you’d like. Might not hurt to have a little reminder as to why I love those legs so much,” he called over his shoulder. Blood rushed to Steve’s cheeks and he was damn glad the taller man wasn't turned around to see him. Of course he followed. He would take any excuse to touch Bucky anywhere and everywhere.


End file.
